Corndogs and Helmets
by RedVelvetLove
Summary: Cat Valentine decides to try harder to be an actress, so she takes her two friends, Jade and Tori, to the Palm Woods with her. She feels sad that her best friend left, so she gets a corndog in the park and meets Carlos from Big Time Rush. ONE SHOT!


Big Time Rush/Victorious

**A crossover oneshot.**

[_Cat Valentine_]

My best friends, Jade West and Tori Vega -even though they hated eachother- , came to the Palm Woods with me because I wanted to try harder on my acting career. Tori, Jade, and I were sitting in my apartment. My mom, my brother, and me were the only ones here. My dad had to stay home because of is job. My older brother Frankie, was weird. He always ate weird things, but I think Tori likes him. No wonder she wrote that song, 'Best Friend's Brother' with Andre. But, it's just a theory. Well my brother is tall, 6 foot 3. Well, after we moved in we immediately plopped down and took our naps. All day we've been moving boxes and unpacking. Ever since we've just been in the apartment and at auditions.

We got our bathing suits on and decided to swim. I had a strapless red bikini. I also had my shorts on. We sat down on the lounge chairs and Tori put headphones in her ear, Jade pulled out her jar of a fattie tumor and shook it, and I pulled out Seventeen Magazine. After I turned the fifth page I heard my best-guyfriend's voice. I grinned from ear to ear and jumped up. "AH!" I screamed and ran and jumped into his arms, "Beck!"

He set me down and hugged me, "You've been gone for 2 weeks! I miss you already."

"Psh! Ohkay, forget about your girlfriend." Jade said bitterly, obviously jealous.

While Beck and Jade talked and kissed I ran to Andre and threw my arms around him, "Hey Andre!"

"Hey little red." he said and wrapped his arms around me, then hugged Tori.

I giggled, "This time I know I'm not offended," I said, talking about the first time he called me that.  
>He chuckled and went to say hi to Tori and Jade.<p>

I walked over to Beck while Jade went to the bathroom. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit. But mom said I had to be home by seven." he told me.

Before I could reply and picked me up bridal style. I squealed, "What are you doing?"

"Throwing you in!" he said then I felt cold water from head to toe.

I gave him a look and pulled him by his foot and he fell in.

After about 4 hours Beck and Andre left. "Bye." I hugged Beck and Andre and watched as they left in Beck's truck.

I was so sad that I ran to my room crying.

The next morning I took a walk through the Palm Woods Park. My red velvet hair down and shorts and a tanktop on. I looked over and saw a corndog stand. I smiled and ran over. "One corndog please!"

"Mustard?"

"Yes please." I told the corndog man and took my snack. When I turned around I ran into a boy.

"OhMyGosh! Sorry!" I squealed and wiped mustard off of his white shirt.

"It's my fault!" he said.

We looked at eachother and I smiled. He had a helmet on and no skateboard. Hm..?

"You like corndogs?" he asked while pointing to my lunch.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

"I'm Carlos." he held out his hand and shoved half of the corndog in his mouth.

I giggled and shook his hand, "Caterina Valentine. But my friends call me Cat!"

"Hi Cat, would you like to eat your corndog with me?" Carlos asked.

I laughed, "Sure!" We walked to a table and he put his helmet on my head.

I looked down and blushed while we stared into eachothers eyes while eating.

[Kendall]

Logan and I went throught the park looking for Carlos. James was getting his hair cut and Gestavo told us to get him. We scanned the corndog stands and couldn't find him.

"Where is he?" Logan asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Then Logan hit my arm, "Look." he was pointing to a table in disbelief. Carlos was with a beautiful girl with crimson hair.

**"She's wearing his helmet!" I almost screamed.**

**"He won't even let us wear it! He's only been gone ten minutes! I must really like her." Logan explained.**

"I know!" I said while we watched him laugh and talk with the girl.

[Carlos]

Cat was really nice and amazing! I wish she was my girlfriend. I walked through the Palm Woods proudly. Then I felt a breeze on my head. "OHNO!" I yelled and put my hands on my head.

Oh wait, Cat has my helmet. That's cool. I walked into our apartment and saw Kendall, Logan, and James standing with their arms crossed.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU MET A HOT GIRL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" James blurted.

"Dude! I told you not to say that! God let him get a girl for once." Logan told him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where's your helmet?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face.

I panic and then said, "I left it with someone."

I walked toward the kitchen when Kendall asked, "Why is there a mustard stain on your shirt?"

"I dropped a corndog on it." I told them.

"Oh stop lying," Logan laughed, "We saw you with that redhead. We're not mad. Why would we?"

"I don't now. So you're not mad that I didn't show up to practice?" I asked.

"Gustavo is, but not us." James said.

"Then lemme tell you about the new girl I met!" I told them all about how much I like her.

Man, I can't wait to see Cat tomorrow! And her big beautiful eyes.


End file.
